Airplanes
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Raz and Lili like to pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars. But they don't need any wishes. They already have each other.


_Written because I reacently finished the game, and LOVE LOVE LOVE! Raz and Lili together. There are so NOT ENOUGH FANFICS for them. Which is weird, since their actually together! -_-_

_Anywhoozle, hope you enjoy this cutesey thing, written to Airplanes Part II, by B.O.B., Hailey Williams, and Eminem._

_(Check it out, it's an SHAWESOME song!)_

* * *

_...Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars...? I could really use a wish right now..._

* * *

Their hands were linked; gently, with their thumbs wrestling softly against one another. Soft smiles graced each kid's lips, even though they faced away from each other. Lili's hair was down and shifted every time she moved her arm to gain leverage over her boyfriend; Raz's bangs hid his right eye, and part of his blush.

A few feet in front of them Milla and Sasha sat, the same goofy grins on their lips. Even if their hands were connected physically, they certainly were mentally.

In the other isle of the private Psychonauts jet, Oleander sat across from a strapped down Ford Cruller. The old man's head tweaked and twirked in odd directions every so often, and occasionally he would burst out. But otherwise, all was silent.

Raz finally looked over at his girlfriend, smiling as she purposely kept facing away. He leaned over and pecker her cheek, before settling his seat again as if he hadn't done a thing. Lili's face heated frantically, but her smile widened.

Raz silently considered himself lucky that Lili's father got kidnapped; otherwise they may have had to part. He wasn't ready for that.

_

* * *

_

...And it seems like yesterday was just a dream... But those days are gone... And just memories...

* * *

Raz flipped his bangs to the side as he sat at Zanotto dining table for the first time. Lili had a comforting hand on his knee, but it he was still intimidated by Lili's father. Her mother cooed over him, but Lili's dad hadn't said a word since they rescued him.

"So, you're the youngest Psychonaut. Ever."

"Yes sir." Raz swallowed heavily.

"Impressive." Raz cracked a small smile.

"Many thanks, sir. It wasn't easy."

"I can imagine, son." Lili and Raz both let their jaws drop as Mr. Zanotto smiled, his eyes narrowing kindly at the Psychonaut and Psicadet. Raz was first to recover from the shock.

"What's in this lasagna? It's divine."

_

* * *

_

...Before they ever noticed my face... So let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes...

* * *

Raz and Lili found themselves back at Whispering Rock Summer Camp, now as counselors. Both being young Psychonauts, they inspired a new waves of Psicadets to try even harder.

But for now, they were not doing their counseling duties. The kids were in their bunks, sleeping, reading, anything they like. A few were probably with Ford, maybe one or two being tormented but Sasha. And certainly a few taking some late night classes with Milla. No, Raz and Lili sat on one of the highest rocks one could reach. They laid on their backs, huddled together for warmth; hands linked; smiling.

They looked up at the nigh sky together.

"Raz?"

"Yeah, Lili?"

"I'm glad you snuck into camp."

"You tell me that every year."

"It's our 2 year anniversary!"

"Awesome."

"...Yeah.." He smiled at her, pecking her lips gently. He pressed back before lying back again. "Sadly, nothing interesting has happened here since." Raz laughed.

"I think we should be lucky." Lili stuck her tongue out at him, but nodded in agreement shortly after. "Besides, as Psychonauts we get plenty of awesomeness outside of camp. And the kids here ogle us, Sasha, and Milla enough to keep them entertained."

Lili laughed, throwing an arm over Raz's chest and hugging him close. He returned the pressure. "True."

Raz and Lili laughed deeply together as a rawr of a bear, or cougar echoed across camp, and then to shrill shrieks of some unlucky campers, then the distinct battle noise of PsiBlasts. Lili looked up at her boyfriend.

"Should we go help them?" Raz shook his head, smiling back at the sky.

"Nah, I made it on my own. They can too." Lili smirked, burying her face in his shirt. She looked up at the sound of the wild animal's cry of pain, and together they watched something fly across the sky and sparkly in the distance.

Together they whispered,

"Make a wish..."

_

* * *

_

...Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars...? I could really use a wish right now...


End file.
